All the A's!
by ChancingAway
Summary: Every A word sang to the Mexican Hat Dance.


The English Dictionary A's (to the tune of the Mexican Hat Dance)

Aardvark and abdomen, abbreviation, abaft, abalone, and abate.

Abandoned, abandon, abase, aberration, abbot, and abbreviate.

Abet, abacus, abbey, and abbess, abed, and abeyance, abhor.

Abeam, and abduct, abelia, abject, aback, and ablate, abattoir.

Ablaze, abrade, able, absent, abominable, absurd, abstruse, and absence.

Abiding, ability, and abnormality, above, abloom, and abundance.

Absolve, aboard, abstain, and absorb, abridge, and abound, and abrupt.

Abide, abrogate, abode, abnegate, abolish, abort, and abut.

About, and abrasion, abrasive, abortion, abortive, abscond, absolute.

Abscissa, abscess, abstract, abstemious, abstinence, and abuse.

Abjure, ablution, ablative, abolition, aborning, abutment, abyss.

Accede, and academy, accent, accompany, academic, acanthus.

Acclaim, accidental, accident, acceptable, accelerate, accepted, accept.

Accomplish, and ace, according, accomplise, accession, access, accredit.

Accustom, accused, accusation, accuse, accusative, accursed, accuracy.

Accord, accordion, accrue, acclamation, accompaniment, accordingly.

Accolade, acclimate, account, and accurate, accost, and accretion.

Accessory, accumulate, accounter, accentuate, accessible, academician.

Acceptance, and acme, acoustic, and acne, act, acrylic, acolyte.

Across, and acid, acquaintance, and acrid, acidify, acorn, aconite.

Achieve, ache, achene, and acting, acumen, acoustics, ad, and acquaint.

Actor, and active, acquire, acquisitive, acrobat, acre, activate.

Acknowledge, and action, adage, acquisition, adagio, and acrobatics.

Acupuncture, activity, and actuality, achievement, achoo, and acetic.

Actual, and acute, admission, admixture, admonish, and ad nauseam.

Ado, adobe, admit, addressee, adore, adorn, addendum.

Adder, addiction, and adding, addition, and add, and adieu, adios.

Adapt, additional, address, adorable, adjective, and adipose.

Adaptable, addend, adept, and adherent, ad-lib, admire, admiral.

Ad hoc, adhesion, adhesive, admirable, adoption, and adorable.

The English Dictionary A's page 2

Adequate, and adjure, adjoin, administer, administration, adrift.

Adrenaline, and adjourn, adrenal, adjutant, adjudge, advice, and adjust.

Advise, advertisement, advocate, advisement, adult, adroit, adventure.

Aerobic, aerosol, aeon, and aerial, adversarial, and adverse.

Advisory, aesthetic, adult, aeronautics, adventurous, aerobatics.

Adsorb, and aesthete, adverb, advocate, aerospace, and aerodynamics.

Afar, affect, and affair, and afflict, affray, affront, and Afghan.

Affix, and afford, and affirm, affliction, affluent, and Afghanistan.

Affinity, affected, and affable, affection, affirmative, afoot, and aflame.

Africa, after, and afloat, afoul, age, and aggressive, and again.

Agent, and agency, agenda, agony, aghast, and agile, ago.

Agar, agape, agave, and agate, agleam, and aglitter, aglow.

Agriculture, agree, and aground, and agronomy, aha, and ahead, and ahem.

Agog, and ahoy, aid, air, and aloli, ail, and ailment, akin, and aim.

Aisle, Alabama, alcove, Albania, album, albino, and ajar.

Albatross, and ain't, albacore, and albeit, album, alarm.

Alas, and alar, and alcohol, alder, albeit, albacore, and align.

Alien, alike, algebra, and alight, alit, and alive, all, aline.

Algorithm, allow, allot, allegro, alert, and ale, Ali-A.

Alliteration, allege, allegation, alley, allied, Algiers, alleyway.

Allergen, alligator, algae, alpha, alter, amass, and amaze, altogether.

Alright, aluminum, aloud, alluvium, almost, almond, and allure.

Allude, alphabet, amateur, and alternate, altitude, although, and alone.

Also, and alpaca, amatory, alumnus, always, and alum, and alto.

Amazon, amber, ambition, and amble, amerce, amend, ambrosia.

Amok, and among, and amount, and along, ambidextrous, amid, amnesia.

Ambush, ambiguous, amends, ambitious, amoeba, ampere, amorous.

Amiss, and amity, ammo, and amnesty, Amish, ament, amorphous.

Amplify, ample, amuse, and ampul, amuck, amulet, ampersand.

Anagram, analysis, anarchy, analyze, ancestry, and ancestor, and.

The English Dictionary A's page 3

Anchovy, anent, and android, and ancient, analog, anchor, anatomy.

Anemia, and anesthesia, an, and anaesthesia, andante, and anchillary.

Anchorage, and analyst, anarchism, anapest, anaconda, anew, Andorra.

Anger, and angel, and animal, angle, annihilate, ankle, Angola.

Angry, anonymous, anniversary, annex, annoy, and announce, annual.

Antelope, another, anomaly, answer, antagonist, antic, annul.

Anthem, anticipate, anthrax, and andedate, Antigua and Barbuda.

Antique, antiquity, anvil, anxiety, any, apart, aorta.

Aphid, and apex, aplenty, apocalypse, apolitical, apology.

Apiece, and appall, aplomb, apparel, apostle, and apostrophe.

Apparent, appeal, and appearance, appear, aptitude, apricot, approval.

Append, and applaud, and approximations, April, apron, appraisal.

Approve, and aquarium, arena, arboretum, arbor, Arabia, aqua.

Archive, and arcane, and archway, and arcade, Argentina, argon, area.

Archipelago, argue, are, and argot, architect, ardor, argent, aren't.

Arkansas, and Armenia, Armageddon, and aria, arid, arrange, argument.

Arose, and around, art, arraign, and arouse, arithmetic, array, and arrest.

Armadillo, and armor, arrival, arrive, ark, and arson, aroma, armrest.

Artichoke, article, aside, artificial, artist, as, ascent, aspire, ask.

Askew, and aspect, ashore, and ascend, Asia, asphalt, aspen, ash.

Asocial, asleep, ascertain, artillery, aspirin, aspire, aspiration.

Assassin, assault, assert, assent, and assemble, asterisk, association.

Assess, and aster, assign, and assure, astonish, asthma, asylum.

Assist, and astir, astral, and asunder, astray, astride, astigmatism.

Assay, and asset, assail, assort, at, asymmetry, and atmosphere.

Ataxia, and atom, attach, ate, attraction, attack, attain, and attire.

Athlete, atrocity, athirst, and atrophy, attend, atoll, and attitude.

Attract, and attorney, attune, and audacity, automatic, attribute.

Atwitter, atypical, auction, and audible, audio, and authentic.

Author, Australia, audience, Austria, August, autism, attic.

The English Language A's page 4

Auburn, and Auckland, and audit, audition, autocrat, austral, attar.

Aught, auditorium, auditory, autrition, authority, and auditor.

Auto, and autocrat, and autodidact, audacity, and audacious.

Authorship, authorize, and attitudinize, attraction, and autonomous.

Autograph, automate, auger, authenticate, automation, and automobile.

Atop, and atopic, auspice, automatic, and authority, and atilt.

Autumn, auxiliary, avail, and autopsy, avocado, and await.

Awash, and aware, and avenge, avatar, average, avenue, and awake.

Azalea, axon, avoid, avocation, awoke, axle, axis, aweigh.

Avow, and avaunt, azimuth, awl, and aunt, axiom, axel, and away.

Awkward, awhile, awesome, and awful, awn, ax, awry, and aver.

Automotive, ayatollah, averse, avert, avid, …

Avuncular, avouch, awoken, avalanche, …

Avoirdupois, axolotl, avast, aviary, and Azerbaijan, and azure.


End file.
